Naruto Kitsune Harem
by art.bet.79
Summary: Naruto finds out that every girl lusts after him and starts a sertain program
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

 **(A/N i dont own Naruto)**

Twelve years ago Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha out off nowhere Yondaime could'nt defeat it so he sealed it inside his and Kushinas own son Naruto and told Sarutobi that Naruto should be seen as a hero but before Minato sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto he instructed Yugao to knock out Kushina and place her inside the Namikaze compound cause Minato maid sure that Naruto waould be trained in his legasy he also gave Yugao two scrolls one contaned Ransengan the other contained Flying Thunder God Jutsu and he also gave a letter for Kushina to read when she wakes up .

( **twelve years later** )

Naruto was walking around the village unknown to him every girl and women in the village was giving his looks not the looks out of hate but look that said i want his to make me submit to him Naruto looked around and saw the looks all the girls and women were giving him and winked at them every girl and women squeeled cause of that _kyaaa Naruto just gave me a wink_ while other girl said _i knwo right he is so cute_ one house wife said _i want him to merry me_ and it started _huh merry ahhh check your looks your old enough to be his mother much less a wife_ other women said _what im gonna have merry_ Naruto contuened to walk while girls and women were arguing with each other about Naruto cause every girl and women in the village wanted Naruto as ther boyfriend lover husband some were wanted Naruto as there master while girls in Konoha Shinobi twelve wanted Naruto to date them while Ayame dreamed that Naruto take her to hers room place her on the lock the door and fuck her so much that she would be walking with limp after there private time.

Mean while Naruto and Kushina had developed a bond that could not be broken it started a mother and son but soon after there bond became much more both Naruto and Kuhina knew everything about each other while Naruto was on missions hanging with his friends training or just relaxing after a tuff training Kushina always was found in hers room with a Picture of Naruto infront of her fingering herself and groping and pinching hers nipples while maoning _ohhh Naruto yes fuck your dirty mother she desurves punishment for so naughty ahhhh yess deaper yes yes yes ohh baby im gonna cum_ and she came Kushina went through that kinda action every day while Naruto was out of the house but today was a day when Naruto will find out his mothers seacret why she was sometimes tired but that dind ment that Naruto didnd have same toughts about Kushina when she was shoping Naruto masturbated with Kushina Picture infront of him _yes suck my cock mom go deaper im wont to swllow my cum_ and he cam while using a napcin to whipe him self off of cum.

Both Naruto were looking at each other with lust in there eyes with out them knowing it Naruto made it home took of his sandels and went to the kitchen to get something to drink he took a can of juice and wet to his room while walking up the stairs hi heared a noice coming from his mother room hi slowly opened his mothers bedrooms door to get a glimpse of what his mother was doing Naruto saw his mother fingering hers lover while groping hers breasts and moaning Narutos name he was about to go to his room but little Naruto was getting hard cause he was watching his mother fingering her self before Naruto could close the door he sliped by accident Kushina noced that and tryed to cover up but failed Naruto walked up to her took the hand that Kushina used to finger herself and licked the fingers making Kushina blush and said _mmmm mom you taiste wonder and dont be ashamed evryone of us have urges_ Kushina looked at Naruto and asked _even you musko_ Naruto nodded and said _ummmm mom when your out shoping or hanging out with your friends i masturbate calling yor name_ Kushina went wide eye Naruto got and was about to leave but Kushina grabed his arm Naruto looked at Kushina and saw want need and lusti n hers eyes Naruto leaned in and kissed Kushina she returned the kiss with passion Naruto revomed his jacket shirt pants and his boxers Kushina lieyed down on hers back Naruto got on top of her and they contined to kiss each other while one of Naruto's hand went and caressed Kushinas breasts while the other hand went to hers clitt and rubbed it gently Naruto gentle touches made Kushina moan softly.

Naruto and Kushina were kissing for minūtes till need for air was great when tey parted Naruto went down and sucked hers breasts while gently rubbed Kushinas clitt making her moan he moved to the other boob and sucked it aswell while massaging the other one Kushina moaned softly after Naruto was done sucking on Kushina boobs he kissed her gently and broke the kiss fast making Kuhina pout he started to plant light kisses on her body going down to hers womenhood when Naruto maid it to Kushina pussy he started to eat it out making Kushina moan Naruto licked and kissed hers pussy something even licked hers tights and clit aswell making Kushina moan while moaning Kushina looked down saw Naruto's 12inch cock that was rock hard.

Naruto continued to eat out Kushinas pussy while Naruto was lickig hers pussy Kushina felt hers pussy clamp up she new that shes gona cum soon _ahh yes Naruto ahhh eat me eat your naughty mothers dirty pussy make me cumm ahhh yes baby im gonna cumm drink it hun_ Kushina came and Naruto drank hers juices after that Kushina came Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and said _mom can you suck me off_ Kushina hearing that kneeled down and started to suck Narutos cock first she licked the tip of the cock to taiste her precum and then placed his cock inside hers mouth and started to bob it hard and fast Naruto placed his arms on hers head and Kushina understood what Naruto wanted she started to deapthroat him making Naruto gron Kushina picked up the speed and was deapthroathing Naruto's cock hard and fast cause she wanted to taiste his cum.

Kushina was deapthrouthing Naruto to shaft of his cock while few more bobs Naruto came inside Kushina moth and throat and fillingit full there were few drops of cum that ascaped from hers mouth but Kushina palced hers hands under thoes drops and coght them after Naruto was done cuming inside Kushinas moth and throat she took Naruto cock out of hers moth with load pop and drank up the cum that escaped hers mouth after that Kushina lieyed down on hers back Naruto crawled on top of Kushina alighned his cock to hers pussy entrence and plunged his cock into her but since she havent had sex with Minato she felt like hers hymen was broke for the first time so Naruto tstarted to move slowly till Kushina said to faster and also to ajust to Naruto size when she felt that pain subsided she gave Naruto a word to move faster and he started to move faster Kushina was moaning Naruto started to fuck kushina faster and faster harder and deaper aswell making Kushina moan out his name _ahh yeas Naruto deaper deaper make me yours fuck this bitch of a whore silly take me make me submit to you_ Naruto hearing thoes word started to plow Kushina pussy hard and deap hitting hers cervix after a while Naruto was thrusting his cock into Kushina harder and faster hitting hers cervix but Naruto went pas hers cerix and entered hers womb and continued to fuck hers puss and womb Kushina fealing him enter hers womb was starting to screem his and also Kushinas pussy was getting tighter around his cock Naruto was thrusting into Kushinas pussy and womb but Naruto and Ksuhian felt that Naruto started swell up that ment he was about to cum Naruto wanted to pull out but Kushina crosed hers legs around him and said _ahhh baby please cum inside my pussy fill my womb with your cumm impregnate me make me a mother of your children_ Naruto heard it continued to thurst in and out of Kushina with few more thrusts Naruto came inside Kushina pussy filling hers womb with his seed but that wasent enoght to imprenate Kushina and both being staming freaks since Kushina was a jinchurriki befor Naruto they went five more rounds before sleep clamed them both after five more round Kuhina now knew that she was going to get pregnant from Naruto and will have Naruto's child that made her happy that she will be a mother to hers precious Naru-kuns child or children both fealing tired after having sex and Naruto after filling Kushina pussy and womb with his cum fell beside Kushina filling tired Naruto panted and said _wow that was the best sex i had_ Kushina replayed _yeah Naru-kun that was the best sex i ever had in years._

Naruto said _i love you Kushina-hime_

Kuhina replayed _i love you to Naruto-kun_

They both kissed each other Naruto covered bouth of them up and they fell a sleep with Naruto still being inside Kushina

( **A/N sorry that i didnt write any thing but like i said in update i had a writers block pluss few things at work i desided to write harem story ohh and next chapter will be about few girls and women that Naruto knows will meet and also save and there will be a sertain exam in the story well enjoy this story and thx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto ohh and underage please find something else to read or go play Xbox)**

Kushina sleeping on Naruto's right sholder while hers arm was resting on his chest Kushina epened hers eyes seeing Naruto she smiled feeling his warmph inside her she had Naruto's cock still inside her Kushina took his cock out of hers pussy stood up and went to the kitchen to breakfast while still being naked Kushina didnt want to put on any clothes when Kushina was finished making breakfast she placed there breakfast on tray so that both of them could it it Kushina entered hers bedrom where Naruto was coruntly sleeping she saw Narutos morning wood removed covers took a toas in hers mouth shoved his cock inside hers and began to ride it hard Naruto feeling good opened his eyes only to notice his mother fucking his cock hard Naruto bolted up took the other end on the toast in his mouth and started to fuck Kushina harder and faster once both were finished with there breakfast Naruto cocntinued to fuck Kushina hard and fast while hearing her moan his name over and over _ahhh yes Naru-kun yes hard hard fuck me silly Naruto yessss_ Naruto fcuked Kushinas pussy harder and deaper Naruto was plowing Kushinas pussy kissing licking and sucking on Kushinas boobs.

While Naruto fucking Kushina she felt hers pussy tightn up on his cock and she came on Narutos cock after Kushina came on his cock Naruto felt that his cock started to swell up inside Kushina pussy and he knew that Naruto is going to cum soon _mhhhh Kushina im goona cum soon babe_ Kushina replayd _yess dear cum fill my pussy full with your cummm and maybe my womb aswell make me your women inside and out ahhh yesss_ Naruto came inside hers pussy and few drops on cum entered hers womb aswell after few minutes Naruto was done filling Kushinas pussy with his cum took his cock out of hers pussy and asked her a question that she will have to think it over _ummm Kuhina sweetie i was thinking that a group of women would be great dont misgudge me casue your still be my first on also i tought about recreating Uzumaki clan._

Kushina taught it over for a minute and said _are you sure Naru-kun you want to resurect Uzumaki clan here in Konoha then its a yes yes yes_ Kushina's answer Naruto happy beyond masures infact Naruto was so happy that he bended Kushina over and fucked hard fast so fast that Kushinas pussy got ingraved in shape of cock after few more thrusts Naruto filled Kushinas pussy with his cum again hi took out his cock out of Kushian pussy and both of them got dressed Kushina mentioned hers best friend Mikoto that she wasnt loved by hers husband in Uchiha Clan _umm Naru-chan i heared that Mikoto in neglected in sexual life maybe she could be perfect besides i saw her giving you a lustfull stare ot you_ Naruto sayd _that basterds mother mmmm just thinking about it makes my horny sure her and i know some else whou would love to join us_ Kushina was wondering who and aksed _umm Naru-chan who_ Naruto replyed _Mebuki's daughter and Mebuki her self aswell i wonce passed by when Mebuki and Sakura were out shoping and saw how both of them staring at me lustfully with licking there lips_ Kushina and Naruto nodded to each other and went our there targets.

Naruto made it to Sakuras house good thing that she had a day off and both of them were spending time with each other manly having lustfull mother daughter time while fungering each others pussy Naruto knocked on the door both Mebuki and Sakura heared it both Mebuki and Sakura stood up wraped them selfes in both in bath robes and went to answer the door thinking that its gonna be Jiro Uchina demanding that Mebuki give Sakura to him so that she could give him strong and powerfull children but both women were surprised at person who was standng at the door both Sakura and Mebuki saw Naruto standing at the door took his hand and draged him inside there house once Naruto was inside they prosided to the living room Sakura kissed Naruto his eyes became like soucers but soon he kissed Sakura back mean while Naruto and Sakura were kissing Mebuki set down on hers knees removed Narutos pants seeing a big bulge in his boxers she removed them to only to reseave a hit from Naruos hard cock on hers face and head.

Mebuki started to suck Narutos cock while he was kissing Sakura and groping hers C cup breasts ( **A/N i made sure that Mebuki has F-cup breasts while Sakura has C-cup breast in this storry)** Naruto groping playing with Sakura boobs and pinching and rolling hers nipples while Mebuki was sucking Narutos cock and soon started to give him a tittyfuck while still sucking the tip of Narutos cock

Naruto was making Sakura feel good so much that he soon noticed that his cock was starting to swell up that ment his about to cum Naruto removes his hand from Sakuras boobs placed them on Mebukis head and shoved his cock deap in Mebukis throat cuming inside it making Mebuki drink it every drop of his cum after he stoped cuming Naruto removed his cock from Mebukis troat and placed the tip of his cock inside Sakura and slowly was shoving it inside hers pussy when he hit the wall Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded and Naruto ran passt hers hymen making Sakura screem in pain with a help from Mebuki Naruto made Sakura pain desapear Naruto looked at Sakura again she gave Naruto go ahead and he started to move his hips slowly so that Sakura could ajust to his size when she ajusted Sakura gently moaned _mhhhh Naruto fuck harder faster and deaper i want to be fucked silly mhhh_ Mebuki said the same thing only pleadingly Naruto made Shadow clone for Mebuki Mebuki took clone Narutos cock lined it up agianst hers pussy and clone Naruto shoved his cock inside Mebuki and started to thrust it harder and deaper while real Naruto was fucking Sakura hard real Naruto stoped and looked down and noticed that there was blood coming from Sakuras pussy he looked it Sakuras eyes and she said _Naruto i wanted to savem y first time just for you and only you now take me clame me meke yours alng with my mother ahhhhhhhh_ Naruto heared that started to plow hers pussy hard clone Naruto did the same thing with Mebuki.

Naruto was thrusting his cock insde Sakura pussy hitting the entrence of hers womb feeling that Sakuras eyes rolled back into hers head and hers tongue was sticking out Sakura head that fucked silly look on hers face while Mebuki was dealing with the same thing and had fucked silly llok on hers face aswell Naruto was fucking Mebukis and Sakura pussy hard and enter there wombs aswell and continued to fuck them hard while fucking there wombs aswell while fucking there pussies and wombs Naruto felt his cock swell up withfew more thrusts Naruto and clone Naruto cme inside Sakuras and Mebukis pussies and filled there wombs with his cumm aswell Mebuki and Sakura felt sleepy and passed out Naruto and clone Naruto took both of them to Mebukis bedroom layd them down and covered them up kissed them on there lips and said _i would be glad if you could move in with me and Kushina we have so many rooms free and it would be more fun to fuck all four af your bt for sleep my himes_ Naruto got dressed and went to meet up with Mikoto who was super horny and wanted to skip fare play Naruto was walking saw that Mikito was walking towards him he passed by her grabbed hers arm ran in to ally way took Mikoto kissed him on the lips Naruto removed hers pants and panties while Mikoto removed hers pants and boxers ilingned his cock with hers pussy and shoved it inside her Naruto fucked Mikoto harder and deaper and faster entering hers womb and fucked it hard making Mikoto moan out his name over and over Naruto while still fucking Mikoto used Hiraishin to teleport them both to his bed room cause it was late in the evening and he was a bit tired when both of them apeared in his bedroom on Narutos bed hi fucked Minoto to the point where hers face had fucked silly look on it cause he was fucking not only hers pussy but also his cock going in and out of hers womb hard and fast with few more thrusts Naruto came inside Mikoto filling hers pussy and womb full of his cum. Naruto took his cock out of Mikoto cause she had passed out Naruto went to Kushinas room where he and Kushina fuck each for hours in every pose the could think of.

( **A/N sorry that make it fast and sorry if my grammer sucks and is crappy sorry about that next chapter there will few surprises about Mebuki, Sakura and Tsunade but i let your imagiation do the work for you enjoy this chapter** )


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto woke up his cock still inside Kushina's pussy he looked at Kushina who was still sleeping with hers head on hes chest Naruto while enjoying the sight Naruto was stating to get horny and felt his cock was getting hard Kushina moaned softly Naruto started to fuck kushina gently Kushina moaned Naruto gropwed hers boobs while gently picking up the speed of his gentle thrusts Naruto liked Kushina pussy cause it made him feel like hi was in seventh heaven Kushina opened hers eyes seeing Naruto fuck hers pussy she moaned and kissed Narutos lips while Naruto still fucked her gently.

Naruto moved ontop of her fucking her hard while Kushina moaned his name over and over Naruto started to thrust faster and harder Kushina was on cloud nine with Naruto fucking her hard and fast Naruto felt his cock swell up and with few more thrusts he came inside Kushina and continued to fuck her Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of hers head and hers tongue roled out of hers mouth with a druel and she was moaning Naruto's name again and again while Naruto fucked her never stoping Naruto was plowing Kushinas pussy hard hitting hers cervix Narutos cock swelled up and he filled Kushina's pussy with his cum again. Naruto wanted to fill Kushina's womb and continued to fuck her this time herder faster and deaper hittng hers cervix and then he thrusted so deap that he entered hers uterus and continued to fuck her Kushina's mind went blank and then got filled with toughts of nothing but Naruto and his 12 inch cock fucking her.

Naruto cummed again but this time he filled her womb full of his baby making medicine Naruto fucked Kushina again but then his slowed down and took it out of Kuhsina's pussy she felt that and pouted saying _Naru-kun why did stop please continue i want you to fuck me hard please plow my pussy non stop make me your slut i want to be fuck by no one else but you_ Naruto replyed _aww some one is some ha san adiction for my cock ok but we have to get up so that we can continue was we were doing right now_ hearing that Kushina was happy that Naruto wanted to contine to fuck her. _Come on Kushi-chan get up so that i make you no only mine but alos a mother to my child/children_ hearing that Kushina eyes were filled with the tiers of joy she got out took Narutos hand and both of them went to take shower and fuck each other in it cause both knew that Naruto had a week cause he doing missions nonstop and he wasnted to spend it with Kushina after there fun the shower they heard a knock on the door Naruto frowned that Tsunade was sending him on a mission after she said that he hade a week off Naruto went to the door peeped through a lookin glase and saw Tsunade stending there with no one Naruto opened the door and said.

Hi Tsunade what can ifor your that when Naruto was surprised of what Tsunade did she kissed Naruto on lips Naruto widened his eyes and the returned his kiss wrped his arms around Tsunade pulled her in closed the door he made a shadow clone to inform Kushina that Tsunade found out obout them and wanted in on the action when Kushina heared that she got a perverted smirk and giggled pervertedly while Tsunade and Naruto were making out in the living room they both started to take off there clothes and after few minuted both of them were naked as the day they were born but since Naruto only had a bothrobe in him there was not much to remove from him while Tsunade was dressed but it was easy to remove hers clothes.

Tsunade took Narutos cock and started to stroke it while Naruto groped hers big boobs Tsunade moaned in his moth there continued but the need for air was great and they brock the kiss Naruto was platneting gentle kissed on hers neck and rubbing gropping and caressing Tsunades breasts she moaned softly Narutos other hand was trailing down hers body till itreaced hers womenhood and caressed it gently making Tsunade moan a bit louder Naruto beyond horny cause he wanted to fuck Kushina nonstop or atleast she passed out from there constenet love making the he was going out to find Mikoto, Mebuki, Sakura or add Ino and hers mother to his harem but since Tsunade came for a visit he hit a jackpot with her now Naruto was caressing groping and massaging Tsunades body sending electric pleasure through hers intire body and Tsunade liked it since Tsunade was a virgin ( **A/N i made Tsunade a virgin in this story buti n cannon i this she has lost hers virginity to Dan or Jiraiya** ) cause Tsunade saw Naruto and after he broght her back to Hidden Leaf villege she started to have wet derams where Naruto was fucking Tsunade hard fast and deap nonstop while she was moaning his name over and over till she woke up and now she had chence to forfill hers dreams.

Both Naruto and Tsunade were so horny that they couldnt take it anymore Naruto thruu her on hers back alignhed his cock to hers dripping wet pussy and shoved the tip of his cock that when Tsunade said _Naru-kun be gentle its my first time i never had sex i was saving my self for you and now i can say that i found the love of my life now take my virginity clame me make my yours_ Tsunade begged Naruto entered hers pussy and hit a her hymen Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded giving him promition to enter hers pussy Naruto trusted past hers hymen and entered hers pussy and hit her cervix Tsunade felt pain and tiers were running down hers face Naruto kissed her tiers away and caress her breasts to made her feel better while not moving so that she could ajust to his size .

Once the pain went away she gave Naruto permition to move so Naruto started to move but gently so that she could get use to it when Tsunade got use to it she nodded to Naruto and he started to thrsut harder faster and deaper but Tsunade was beyond the age where could get pregnant Naruto senced that and talked with Kyuubi named Kasumi if she could make Tsunade younger so she could get pregnat and give birth to his chldren Kasumi said yes and did it. While Tsunade and Naruto were fucking each other she didnt notice that she was getting younger and when Naruto felt that was at that age were she was able to give birth to children Naruto started to plow hers pussy hard nad fast going past hers cervix entering hers uterus and womb and fucked her nonstop while Tsuande started to moan his name over and over Naruto fucked Tsunade cuming inside her filling hers womb and after it was filled his continued to ram his cock inside Tsuande pussy till she was knocked up or passed out from consted fucking.

While Naruto was fucking Tsunade Kasumi puled him into his mind scape where she told him that she altered his sperm to the point that it was potent and after he came inside a women he chose for his harem she would get pregnant after once he filled her full of his cum that made Naruto happy that he was going to father to cause he impregnated Kushina Mikoto Mebuki and the love of his life Sakura and all them had his children in them Naruto exited his mind scape andsrted to fuck Tsunade to the point where hers mind whent blank and got filled with nothing but toughts of Naruto and his cock Naruto fucked Tsunade and filled hers pussy and womb with his seed for few more times and when he came on last time both of them passed out with Narutos cock still inside her Kushina went down stairs cover them both up and went to make breakfast or lunce once he looked at the clock after Kushina looked at the clock she looked at hers stomachand gently robbed saying _ohh Naru-chan you made so many women happy since you'll be father to there children i hope that your not gonna be mad at me and other girls and reject us once you find out that im and the other are pregnant._

But unknowed to Kushina Naruto already knew that Kushina Mikoto Mebuki Sakura and now Tsunade were/got pregant and now all of them carry his children.

( **A/N sorry that i write this chapter now i had a bussy week at work ohh and naxt chapter will somthing ohh can you please tell in subscription witch one ou want Naruto to add his harem in the next chapter and please enjoy this one and thx)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto was sleeping with Tsunades his chest he was still inside hers pussy his morning wood apeared. Naruto feeling his cock getting hard started to move his hips gently in and out of Tsunade after that he picked up the speed and fucked her Tsunade was having a wet dream where Naruto was fucking her silly but while she was dreaming Naruto was awake and fucked her fast Tsunade was still dreaming and Naruto continued to fuck her Naruto thrusted his cock in and out of Tsunades pussy hard she was squising his cock while hi was plowing her. With few more thrusts Naruto came and filled hers pussy full of his cum when Naruto came inside Tsunades pussy she opened hers eyes saw Naruto fucking her leaned in and kissed him on lips passionately saying _morning honey enjoying my tight pussy Naru-dear_ Naruto reapleyd _mmmm yes Tsuna-hun yours and Kushina's pussies are the sweetest other girls dont come close to yours and Kushinas_ Tsunade hearing that kissing again this time deaply after fucking Tsunade and filling hers pussy and womb five time and fucked Tsuande gently stoped and took his cock out of Tsunades pussy she feeling that started to plead to Naruto _Naru-darling please put your cock back inside my pussy plz i cant live with out your cock anymore i need plz fuck me till i pass out._

Naruto got out of the bed and said _awww my sweet Tsunade got addicted t my cock sigh ok i'll send yo into the bliss_ Tsunade hearing that got happy and smilled stood up form the bed bended so that hers butt was in the air Naruto took his cock stroked it few times to get it hard shoved it inside Tsunade pussy and plowed hers pussy harder faster and deap he went pass cervix entered hers womb and fucked it the same as hers pussy while Naruto fucked Tsunades pussy and womb he leaned down groped hers boobs piched and rolled hers nipples and kissed hers neck Tsunade feeling that had fucked stupid look on hers face. With the speed Naruto was thrusting his cock inside Tsunades pussy she hade fucked stupid look on hers face Naruto was feeling that his cock was swelling he knew that it ment that his gonna cum soon few more thrusts and Naruto came inside Tsunade pussy and filled hers womb so full with his cum that she looked like she shoving the sighns of pregnency. But Naruto knew that she was already pregnant whith his child Tsunade passed out with fucked stupind look and hers face Naruto layed her down on the couch covered her up got dressed and went out to meet up with his freinds on his way he saw Kurenai sad and crying he went ot her and asked her _umm hello miss Kurenai how are feeling in this fine day_ Kurenai looked up saw Naruto and answered him _bad and sad Asuma doesnt want to go out on date with me i ask and ask but still he sayd hi's bussy._

Naruto hearing that got angry a bit but the kind nature in him said that he should comfer a crying women and he did comfert her with words getnle caresses by saying _well if Asuma doesnt want to go out with beautifull princess like you Kurenai then his a fool who doesnt see a beautifull women eveni f she smacked him the face umm why dont i ascort you to your place and we can sort things out ok_ Kurenai was speachless for the first time some one thought she as beautifull and that someone was Naruto Kurenai blushed and took his ofer but with out Naruto knowing something inside Kurenai sturred for the first time in hers life some one ignited hers fire of lust pashion and love Kureinai looked at Naruto and was feeling fire burning between hers legs getting her and hers panties panties that hers juices were dripping on the ground while both Naruto and Kureinai were walking towards Kurenais apartment she was stealing glances at Naruto lustfully and that made hers so horny that Kureinai wanted to jump Naruto rip off his clothes and ride his cock hard and she didnt care if everyone would be watching them fuck hard and fast when Naruto and Kurenai made it to hers apartment Kurenai throo her self at Naruto wrapped hers legs around Naruto and kissed him passionately and dapealy Naruto returned hers kiss with same fealings.

Kureinai was happy cause she finaly found hers so called knight in shyning armor and that knight was Naruto while both of them kissing Kurenai got out the keys to her aprtment opened the door both went inside shut the door locked them while still kissing Naruto was so horny aswell so he and Kurenai undresed them selves Kureinai took his cock alight it at hers entrence and shoved it inside and wraped hers legs around Narutos hips and strted to bounce on his cock Naruto look down and saw blood comming out of hers pussy and look at Kureinai and she said _i was saving my self for my knight in shyning armor and now i found him and that you Naruto_ Naruto hearing got happy cause he was adding a new girl to his harem and Kurenai found hers man that will love her till the end of times Kurenai started to bounce on Naruto cock harder faster and so deap that his cock entered hers womb and fucked it hard Kurenai feeling that got fucked stuping look on hers face

Naruto fucked started thrusting his cock to meet Kurenais boucing on his cock and both fucked each other in difrent poses while fucking Naruto made it to hers bedroom layed her down and continued to fuck Kureais pussy and womb hard and fast Kurenai was moaning his name over and over _ahhh yes Naruto fuck me fuck my pussy make me yours make me want to fuck your cock only make submit to you darling_ hearing that Naruto strted thrusting his cock in and out of hers pussy and Kurenai still had fucked stuping look on hers face Kurenai's pussy tihgtened and she came on Narutos cock while he continued to thrust his cock in and out of hers pussy non-stop both Naruto and Kurenai fucked like rabbits in heat after while fucking Kurenai Naruto started to feel that his cock was starting to swell up Naruto pulled out his cock to the point where only the tip of the cock was in hers pussy and shoved it inside hers pussy entering hers womb and both Naruto and Kurenai climaxed together.

Kurenai squrted on Naruto's cock while he was cumming and filled hers womb till she showing small sighn she was had a small pregnant belly after few more shots of his cum in hers pussy Naruto fell besides her both still glosed in blissfull fealling of after sex plesure with Naruto's cock still inside her Kurenai positioned her self so that hers head was on Narutos head restted on his chest while hers arm was around his hips and both went and slepped and blissfull sleep cause Naruto knew that he just now gave Kurenai a hope in form of a child and also a man that will make sure that she is overflowing with happiness along with the other girls but now Naruto had to think of how to tell Kurenai that she just joined his harem but unknowing to Naruto Kurenai was aware of Naruto's harem and planed everuthing to become one of his harem girls and also she over heared Naruto talking to Kyuubi Naruko ( **A/N Naruto's sexy jutsu i desided to name her since she will be added in the future chapters in this story or future stories** ) Kurenai heared that if Naruto had sex with a girl of women and cumed inside hers pussy she instently will get pregnant with his child Kureinai didnt care she was happy cause she ( **A/N and i reapeat it)** found hers man hers lover boyfriend and if destiny will proclame it hers future husband and father to there child/children Naruto was thinking the same thing about all of the girls he had sex with and his toughs went to the point that Fifth Hokage wass one the women that was not only one his future wives but also she goona be a mother to his child/children and since she was a Senju clan Naruto would be helping her to recreat Hashiramas clan back not only to her also back to Hidden Leaf village and also ferfulling hers promies to hers grandfather she made a long time ago same went with Kushina that Uzumaki clan gonna be resorected along with Yuki clan both Naruto and Kurenai rested Naruto was looking at Kurenai sexy body and got hard she felt it got on top of him and started to ride his cock and both fucked again till morning or till they both passed out.

( **A/N sorry i had to chenge the storys newest chaper to Thursday but cause i wanted to publish it on Monday but its since there was unexpected chenge at work so i had to chenge the day and date af the newest chapter but plz enjoy and witch girl or women you would like me to add in the next chapter ladys and gentleman** )


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Kurenai eopened hers eyes only to see Naruto sleeping and groping hers boobs in his sleep Kurenai thought _mhhh Naru-koi must be dreaming about us having sex with other girls in his harem_ Naruto was smiling couse he was dreaming about him fucking Kurenai out in the open and everyone in the village was looking at them fucking each other.

Kurenai was feeling Naruto's cock getting hard and moaned a bit got on top of Naruto and started to ride his hardened cock she sated slowly but then picked up the speed and rode Naruto's cock hard fast and deap Naruto was feeling that woke up opened his eyes saw Kurenai ridding him started thrusting his cock to meet Kurenai and bothe each other but Naruto also wanted to fuck Kurenai till she was screeming his name and had fucked stupid look on hers face so Naruto used strength in his leg to get on top and was starting to plow Kurenais pussy hard deap and fast so fast infact that his hips became a blur while groping Kurenais boobs.

And playing with hers nipples while Naruto was plowing hers pussy Kurenai had fucked stupid look on hers face they chenged possitions while Naruto was thrusting ruthlestly in and out of Kurenai's pussy nonstop with Kurenais eyes goig in to the back of hers head and hers tongue loled out she was moaning Narutos name over and over _ahhh yes babe fuck Naru-koi yess deaper make your whore your slut your bitch to fuck when your feeling horny and to impregnate me with your child/chidren AHHHHH YESSS IM YOURS NOW AND FOR EVER AAHHHH_.

Kurenai came on Naruto's cock and at the same time Naruto took out his cock till the tip of it was only in and thrusted deap into Kurenais pussy entering into hers womb and over filling it with his cum to the point that his spunk was dripping out of Kurenais pussy now Naruto really knew that she would get pregnant but Kurenai was already pregnant with Narutos child/children. Kurenai passed out Naruto took his cock out of Kurenai's pussy with a pop. Seeing Kurenai passed out with fucked stuping look on hers face Naruto took shower when his came out Kurenai was sleeping naked Narutos cock got hard again since Kurenai was sleeping he got dressed with his cock still hard and went to find Sakura Mebuki or Tsunade thats when he got an idea big sis Shizune Naruto thought _mmmm would love to fuck her and add big sis Shizune to my harem_ Naruto nodded and desided that to day he will add Shizune to his harem and with that Naruto ran to Tsunades Office cause he knew that right about now Shizune was droping by to deliver new reports to Tsunade to file in.

Making it before Shizune Naruto knocked on Hokage's Office door Tsunade was allready frostrated cause of the paperwork and thought _ahhhhh if only my Naru-chan would drop by that he would help me with this pent up stress awwwww_ thats when she hurd a knock and thought _uhhh must be Shizune to deliver new mission reports or Asume again to ask about Kurenai again_ Tsunade wanted to know who was and it was killing her so she said _ahh the hell with it ENTER_ and when she saw Naruto she stood up ran over to Naruto and jumped him planting hers boobs in his face Naruto cought her placing his hands on hers sexy big and firm ass he groped it making Tsunade moan Naruto put her down and she said _ahhh Naru-koi i missed you so much_ Tsunade walked over to hers Office table with hers hips swaying seductfully Naruto seeing it looked at hers ass swaying Tsunade made it to hers dest took hers kimono shirt bra pants and panties bended over and said pointing hers finger for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto complaying went closer to Tsunade while removing his clothing along the way it was short way but by time Naruto was already naked thats when Tsunade sexualy said now take me you hung stud. Naruto hearing that shoved his 14 inch cock inside Tsunade's pussy deap enteringhers womb and started to plow her so hard and so fast ers eyes went in the back of hers head and hers tongue loled out giving her a fucked stupid look on hers face Naruto was plowing Tsunades pussy and womb so hard and so fast that entire Office was filled with moans and screems cause Tsunade was moaning and screeming Naruto's over and over mean while Shizune was coming to deliver the new mission reports to Tsunade she uproached the Hokage Office door and heared moans and screems of Narutos name.

Shizune hearing that was started to feel hot and bothers and hers pussy was getting drpping wet aswell Shizune quietly to peek on both Naruto and Tsunade only to see both of them fucking each other nostop with Tsunade having fucked stupid look Shizune wanted to be the one who's pussy was plowed by Naruto's cock with a fucked stupid look while Naruto plowing Tsunades pussy so hard and so deap noticed Shizune peeking on both of them meen while Shizune was robbing and fingering hers pussy imaginating it was Naruto that was fucking her.

Naruto felt his cock swell up thrusted so deap into Tsunades pussy entered hers womb and overfilled it with his cum aswell Tsunade feeling hers tenth massive orgasm and also Naruto over filling hers pussy passed out on hers desk Naruto saw that pressed a butten wich opened a secret door to Hokages tower's bed chembers Naruto picked Tsunade up bridal style took her to the bed so she could rest covered her up exited the bed chembers while still being naked hi used his chakra to walk on seeling when he made it to the door hi opened it with only for Shizune to fall down on hers stamouch while looking Narutos cock she stood up on hers knees crovled towards Naruto took his cock and started to suck it Naruto put his hands behind Shizunes head and started to face fuck Shizune fast Naruto was getting hard and Shizune was a bit gagging and chocking on Narutos forteen inch cock while Naruto was face fucking hers Shizunes eyes rolled back and she started to lick Naruto's shaft with hers tongue Naruto feeling that was face fucking her hard and fast with more thusts Naruto came inside hers throat with Shizune swallowing all of cum that was shot inside hers throat Naruto too his cock out of Shizunes mouth with a pop gave her an hand to stand up Shizune stood up she wan ted hers boobs to be sucked so she stripped. Naruto seeing hers drop deap gorgeous figure got rock hard.

Shizune had F-cup breasts hour glass fugure sexy big firm and plump heart shaped ass and trimmed firm pussy hard over hers pussy in shape of and arrow . Shizune seeing Narutos rock hard cock leyd down on the couch spried hers legs and pussy saying _come here Naru-koi fuck me like you fucked Lady Tsunade make me yours in and out ahhh_ Naruto moved to Shizune shoved his cock deap in hers pussy and womb but since Sizune was a virgin she was in pain with hers haymen broken but she dint want to wait she was beyond horny and wanted to be fucked hard and fast so Naruto started to plow hers pussy and womb it hurt a bit but the pain soon was replaced with mass pleasure and just lie Sakura Shizune gave Naruto hers first time.

And now Shizune was trully his and Naruto was plowinghers pussy just like he plowed Tsunades so hard and so fast Shizune feeling that got fucked stuping look on hers face to and moaned Narutos name over and over Naruto hips were blur while fucking Shizune Naruto felt his cock swell up Naruto thrusted deap in Shizunes pussy entered hers womb and overfilled it just like Kurenai and Tsunade and also got Shizune pregnant and alos added her to his harem Shizune wanted to passout but she fought it and moaned just like Kurenai _ahhh yes Naru- koi fuck me hard deap make me your bithcyour slut your whore make addicted to your cock only make your cumdumpster make crave your cock nonstop fill my womb make me pregnant with your children and when i give birth to your children fuck me again a want to feel your cock inside my pussy for ever_ when Naruto heared that he picked Shizune bridal style and took to Hokahe towers bed chember where Tsunade was about wake up and three of them fucked like rabbits in heat till they passed out again all three passed out while Shizune was happy that hers love the life clamed her as his and now no one dared to touch her cause when it came to Naruto andhis girls and who ever wanted to rape them to get hurt him found out the hard way why Naruto was like a demon cause no one hurts his wifes and girlfriends.

( **A/N sorry ladies and gentleman that i had to delay the storys newest chapter cause few things came up at work and i had deal with them so please injoy the the story and also write in the review witch girl you want to add to Naruto's harem in the next chapter so plz enjoy this chapter** )


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto Tsunade and Shizune were sleeping he woke up wanting to know if therewould be a chunin exams Naruto kissed Tsunade on he lips and that caused Tsunade to open her eyes to see who was kissing here seeing. Tsunade seeing Naruto kissing her she kissed him back after few minutes of kissing both broke the kiss Naruto with Tsunades help wrapped a blenket into a shape of Naruto and he removed Shizunes arm from him and placed a blenket under Shizune.

Tsunade and Naruto went to take the Shower but since Naruto didnt want to wake Shizune he placed silence seal in the bathroom and got hard while looking at Tsunades sexy body she might be women who was msking hers actual age and look she was one hot babe Naruto continued to stare at Tsunades sexy ass big luscious boobs and hour glass figure. Naruto couldnt take any more turned her around kiss Tsunades lips lined up his cock at Tsuandes pussy and plunged it inside hard. The way Naruto did it made Tsunades legs go limp and both set down on the shower flore while Tsunade rode his cock and Naruto thrusted his cock inside hers pussy so hard and so fast that she had fucked stupid look on hers face and was moaning his name over and over.

Tsunades mind was blank and there were thoughts only about Naruto and his 14inch cock fucking her hard Naruto plowing hers pussy with speed that made his hips look like a blur with few more thrusts Naruto came inside Tsuandes pussy filling hers pussy and womb with his cum again after both Tsunade and Naruto took shower Tsunade remembered a message that came to her from Mizukage Mei Terumi and told Naruto that Mei Terumi waanted to meet him im person and since this year Chunin exams will in Konoha again she will coming to Konoha to observe the team she chose to pertisipate in the exams hearing that got Naruto thinking on how to seporate Mei from hers body guards.

And he came up wth the idea and told it to Tsuande and she loved it cause Naruto and his girls will get a new women to join his harem Naruto also made shadow clones and send them to fuck Sakura Mebuki Kushina and Shizune and also Naruto made a super horny Naruto for Tsunade cause hearing his plan got super horny looking at the super horny shadow clone Naruto and since both were naked she started to fuck shadow clone Naruto and Shadow clone naruto did the same to her while real Naruto went to eccecute his plan while walking he walked past Inos home and heared her moan his Name Naruto made a shadow clone just for Ino cause he wanted to add her to his harem and now shadow clone Naruto was fuckig Ino fucked stupid while real Naruto went to the ally that led was near the road that led to Hokages Office hi waited and waited and then Naruto saw her adn instently got hard cause she was sexy hot babe whos was wearing a dress that exposed hers f-cub boobs and they were about to pop of hers dress Naruto made a Shadow clone that ran into her by exident and whe she was shadow clone Naruto Mei Terumi's pussy got dripping wet and she wanted to feel him inside hers pussy so much that she could consentrat any more on the main reason why she was here.

She just wanted to get fucked stupid by Naruto and soon she would get hers wish Naruto counted down 5,4,3,2,1 and then all four of them heared _KYAAAAAAAA i heared that Naruto-sama is looking for some one to sedisfy his lets find his_ sayn other girl _hi rad that way_ and all the girls ran towards Mei who got seporated frm hers body guards by Naruto who pulled her in the ally way during all the confution and kissed her then leaned in and sayd _such a hot fifth Mizukage i bet a week of ramen you habet had sex at all am i right_ Mei nodded feeling hers paties getting moist again cause of Naruto dominence he sayd _wanna be fucked till you pass out and dont worry about the Hokage she will be bussy for 3or 4 hours_ Mei hearing that followed Naruto to the neared love hotell when they made it there Naruto got a room they got into the room and started to kiss and went to the bed Mei put up an strip show for Naruto to see and Naruto did the same for Mei and now they both were butt naked as the day they were born .

Naruto lined up his cock to Mei's pussy and shoved his cokc all the way going pass her scervix and entering hers uterus womb and started to fuck her but since hers hymen was broken while training she didnt feel any pain but Naruto did clame hers virginity and now Narut was plowing Mei's pussy and womb hard and fast while she was moaning his name with hers eyes rolled up in hers skull and hers tongue loled out she fucked stupid by Naruto non stop Naruto came in side her and continued to plow hers pussy and while he plowing hers pussy Mei also squrted on Narutos cock making Naruto to reach his limit aswell and coming inside hers pussy and womb while continueing to fuck Mei Terumi he in all the possible positions Naruto was raching his final limit and came inside Meis pussy and also filled hers womb with his cum and both passed out to rest and after they rested they fucked again and again while his shadow cloned were fucking Tsunade Shizune Sakura Mebuki and Kushina and Ino making all of his girls moan out his name till all of them passed out till the next morning

( **A/N sorry that i have to make this story a bit short cause i have a back eich ohh and in the next story Narutos harem will be joinin sertain black hared Uchhina girl who hates hers clan very much ohh and im also thinking of Naruto harem madern style or atleast where he fucks Kushina and the other women but the rest you'll find out when that story will come out but for now enjoy this story and this chapter )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Morning came Mei was bouncing on Narutos morning wood while moanig his over and over Naruto quickly chenged his possition and now was on on top of Mei and started to thrust his cock furiously in and out of Mei while giving hers face fucked stupid look and making mei come for the 4rth time in a row while Naruto fucked stupid Mei he fel his swell up inside Mei's pussy and thrusted inside hers womb and filled it full with his cum thus making her pregnant with his child.

Mei came on Narutos cock and passed out with a fucked stupid look on hers face Naruto took his cock out of hers pussy with a pop cover Mei up took a shower got dressed and went out for the day while walking around the village he spoted a women in troble. She had blues hair double EE-cup brests blue sleavles shirt and dark blue pants hers Name was Konan ( **A/N sorry if i desided to add Konan in this stor buti n this story Akatsuki was never formed and both Nagato and Yahiko were killed by Hanzo but Hanzo** ).

Konan saw Naruto and blushed she also saw the perfeckt man for her staring at Naruto her pussy got wet Naruto ofcoarse noticed it and tought _mmmm this women is sexy hot and she's wet between hers legs and wants to find some one that will love her if i guess correctly hers lover and friend died at while defending her_ Naruto's toughts were on the spot Naruto walked up to Konan and said _hello im Naruto Uzumaki N. Nice to meet you beautifull_ when Konan heared it she blushed and stutered _h-hi i-im K-Konan n-nice t-to m-meet y-you_ Naruto smiled and that smile of Narutos was the one thing that drove Kona nover the edge and she leaned in and kissed Naruto passiontelly on the lips Naruto returend the kiss while placing his hard on hers sexy and firm butt while Konan fealing that wraped hers hands on the back of his neck and they both kissed.

Naruto hiraishined both to his room were they they started to have fun they both were undresing each other while kissing in between with both of them having the need for each other Konan seeing his 14 inch cock kneeled down and started deapthroat him hard and fast while humming on his cock whith few more thrusts Naruto cam inside hers throat and Konan drank every last drop of his cum while sopresing hers gagg reflecse after Narotu coming and her drinking his cum she took his cock out with POP layd down on the bed spried hers legs and said _mmm your taisted woderfull but i want for you to fill my pussy with wonder cumm fuck me stud come and get me tiger._

Naruto hearing that lined up his cock on Konans pussy nad shoved it deap inside hers pussy going past breaking hers hymen going past hers cervix entring hers uterus(womb) seeing blood coming from his pussy he figured that she mus tbe a virgin look at Konan eyes only to hear _dont worry i was saving my self to some who will love me to his heart content and i have fund that men will love me to his hearts content will take caress of me till the end now fuck me take me clame me make me your women like the other your have clamed as your own AHHH_ Naruto started to fuck her gently at start but when Konan felt that she had ajusted to his size she nodded.

Naruto seeing that picked up that speed and started to plow hers pussy hard and fast while his cokc went in and out of hers pussy and womb giving Konan that fucked stupid look on hers face Naruto fucked Konan while chengin position from current to mitionary to doggy to cow girl, revers, cowgirl, rodeo, geto on top and more Naruto fucked Konan in every position there was ( **A/N or mentioned this story)** Naruto came inside Konans pussy and womb and continued to fucked while she was moaning his name over and over _AHHH YES NARUTO FUCK ME HARD FUCK ME LIKE THAT BITCH SLUT AND WHORE THAT I AM IM YOURS TO FUCK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT NOW FUCK YOU WONDERFULL FUCKING STUD OF A MAN YESSSS OHH GODDD YESSSSSSS_

Konans moans were filling Naruto's bedroom but while Naruto fucking Konan he dind hear Mikoto walk up to his room where she heared moans coming from it hearing moans coming from Narutos room Mikoto pussy got wet and hers juices were running down hers tights couse she was wearing skirt without any panties under them Mikoto snuck inside Narutos bedroom ofcoarse Naruto seeing that stoped fucking stupid Konan made a shadow clone to fuck Mikoto for ten to twelve hours and continued to fuck Konan stupid while cumming and filling Konans pussy and womb Miktot was already undressed and wonted to join Naruto but felt a pair a warm arms being wraped around her rubbing hers pussy and with a cock sticking out between hers legs only to be rubbed against hers pussy while real Naruto was fuckking and filling Konans puss and womb with his cum.

Narutos clone shoved his cock inside Mikotos pussy going past hers cervix entering hers womb and strted to plow her giving her fucked stupid look and hers face aswell while Naruto fucked stupid Mikoto he picked her up moved where the real Naruto was fuking Konan doggy style clone Naruto positioned Mikoto so that Konans and Mikotos faced were at each other and fucked them stupid while cuming in both of them over and over filling there pussies mean while Naruto and his clone was fucking both Konan and Mikoto Kushina, Sakura, Mebuki, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and mei joined Naruto and Naruto made shadow clones for all the girl and Narutos bedroom was filled with moans and also while fucking one women turned into a group orgy cause all of the girls Naruto added were being fucked be his clones so hard and so fast that all of the girls had fucked stupid look on there faces and were moaning Narutos name over and over while Naruto and his clones were fucking them one by one Narutos girls passed out with fucked stupid look on there faces and Narutos shadow clones got dispeled with all the info Naruto got from his shadow clones pushed Naruto over the edge and he came inside Konan one last time before he and Konan passed out aswell it was night time Naruto was happy that he was loved and had found his family while girls were happy that they're gonna be Narutos family and also will give him children but only thing remaned how all of them gonna get married when the time will come for Naruto to propose to his girls.

( **A/N i added Konan in this chapter and also made it so that Naruto had a group orgy with the help of his shadow clones ohh i also added Mikoto in this chapter and write in reviews what girl or woman you want to me add in the next chapter and plz enjoy this chapter** )


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto epened his eyes to see his girls sleeping on his bed he was about to freack out the last nights events came back to him and hi calmed down he got out from under the girls and went to take shower when Naruto got closer to the bathroom he heared moans comming from the bathroom. He saw Tsunade and Kushina groping there H-cup breasts kissing each other rubbing and licking each others pussies

Naruto seeing Tsunade and Kushina playing with each other got his cock rock hard again Naruto quicly undresed him self sneeked in and rubbed Tsunaded pussy while both were kissing both broke the kiss to Naruto rubbing Tsuandes pussy with his rock hard and cock and then he shoved it deap inside her and started to ram it in and out of her earnin moans from Tsunade look at Kushina feeling loanly Naruto mad shadow clone for Kushina who fuck her just real Naruto fucked Tsunade both Tsunade and Kushina were fucked stupid hile taking a shower after Naruto came three times inside both Kushina and Tsunade he took a shower got dressed and went out for the day.

Naruto was walking and heared about Kurama clan and that the current hair is unstable girl with isues hers name was Yakumo Naruto snuck in the location where she was beeing held helped her to kill hers inner demon and free her. Once Yakumo was free she thanked Naruto for the help he gae her to destroy hers inner demon . Yakumo took Naruto arm and led him to training traning ground one where she started to strip out of hers clothes Naruto got out of his clothes aswell now both of them naked.

Yakumo kneeled down took his in hers hand and started suck it shile she was sucking his cock he kneeled down and then layd down she got went into sixtynine pose and Naruto was licking hers pussy while Naruto was licking Yakumos pussy she was sucking his cock hard while he was doing the same thing to hers pussy after few more minutes Yakumo felt Naruto cock swell up and she shoved his cock deaper into hers throat Naruto shoved his tongue deapinto hers pussy and both came Naruto shot multiple ropes of cum in Yakumos throat while she squirted and Naruto drank up hers juices.

Once both done cumming Yakumo took his out of hers mouth tood up and set down on his cock lined it against hers pussy and shoved it inside hers pussy and started ride it hard while Naruto mets hers thrusts and plowed hers pussy till she got fucked stupid look and still Naruto continued to fuck hers so hard and so fast and so deap that he entered hers womb and fucked t hard aswell meen while Naruto was fucking Yakumo Hinata walking around the forests and heared moans she went to look and saw Naruto plow Yakumos pussy with her having fucked stuppid look.

Hinata got dripping wet and horny tha she wanted to join them so she sneed closer to watch Naruto fuck stupid Yakumo while Hinata rubbed and fingered hers pussy ofcoars Naruto spoted Hinata and made a shadow clone whos sneeked away to pleasure Hinata for hours while she was finger hers pussy looking at Naruto fuck Yakumo she didnt notice Naruto's shadow clone sneek up to her and grab Hinata boobs and started to grope them through hers jacket unziped hers jecket removed hers shirt and licked sucked annd groped hers boobs Hinata turned hers head to look who was it that was groping her and saw shadow clone of hers beloved Naruto groping sucking and licking hers boobs she moaned while Naruto fucked Yakumo his shadow clone was fingering Hinata in sixtynine pose while she was deapthroathing his cock hard after few deapthroats Naruto came inside Hinatas and his cum went down hers throat she had surpres hers gagg reflecs to drink Naruto's cum same went for Hinata after few more deap licks she squirted and Naruto drank every drop of hers juices after both Naruto and Hinata were dun coming got on hers hand and knees with and sayd _Naru-kun clame make me yours make your slut your bitch your whore a bitch who will be adicted only to your cock ahhh fuck me Naruto ahhhhh_.

Naruto shoved his cock inside Hinatas pussy and plowed it so hard and so fast he entered hers womb and fucked it aswell while making Hinata have fucked stupid look on hers face now both Hinata and Yakumo were beeing fucked stupid by Naruto and his shadow clone Naruto came six times and contined to fuck them stupid after few more times of Naruto coming he fucked bot hHinata and Yakumo and again after few more thrusts he came inside both of them Naruto and his shadow clone took there cock out of both girls pussies took them bridal style and took them to his home layd them in bed covered them hirashined beack to where he fucked them while shadow dispeled and he came one final time in the middle of the training ground got dressed and went to find n other girl to add to his harem.

While walking he wasnt awear that Tsume was fallowing him from a distence once Naruto looked behind she hid her self this contined about half an hour till Naruto desided to loor her into an empty ally way and it worked Tsume tought that he gave a slip thats when Naruto droped behind her and turned her around and kissed hers lips and she kissed his back.

Tsume while beeing kissed by Naruto and returning his kiss felt his dominance and was starting to submit to him she rubbed his cock to get it hard while Naruto was rubbing hers pussy to get it dripping once got what they both wanted Naruto removed hers pants and panties while she removed his pants and boxers Naruto lined up his cock and shoved it inside hers pussy and fucked Tsume hard Naruto fucked Tsumes pussy along with hers womb that made her sqreeem his name out and also while feeling Naruto fuck hers pussy and womb hers eyes rolled in the back of hers head and hers tongue lol otu of hers mouth giing her fuked stupid look.

Naruto plowed Tsumes pussy so hard and so fast that his hips were like a blur and Tsume liked it that theres is someone that can dominate her like she was a bitch in heat. While Naruto was fucking her he used hiraishin to teleport them to Tsumes room and fucked her there in every pose Naruto knew there was listed in kamasutra book hi got from Jiraiya the Pervy-Sage. Tsume moans were filling her bedroom and that only made Naruto more horny then before and he fucked hers pussy so fast hips were a blur and Tsume was feeling orgasm after orgasm while she was fucked stupid cause Naruto came inside Tsumes pussy five times and continued to fuck her stupid after few more thrusts Naruto thrusted his cock deap entered hers womb and overfilled it with his cum Tsumes pussy was so full of his that it strted drip down his cock after Narutos shot his last rope of cum inside Tsumes pussy and womb he fell besides her they chenged position Tsumes back was pressed about his chest while Narutos arms were wraped around hips and boobs Naruto poleld covers over them and went to dream land where tey both dreamed that she was fucking Naruto and he was was fucking Tsume.

( **A/N hi ladies and gentlemen this chapter was specialy made for your reads with your help and i thank you for that ohh and also write the girl of your choice in the review and i will add her the next chapter and now with further adue enjoy this chpater** )


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Tsume opened hers eyes seeing Naruto she trailed down and saw his rock hard cock Tsume removed Narutos arms for her moved up on top of his cock and shoved it inside hers pussy pluss womb and rode it hard while gorping hers J-cup breasts Naruto woke up fealing really great opening his eyes he saw Tsume riding his cock hard and Naruto started to plow hers pussy harder and faster entering his womb and plowing it aswell that left Tsume getting fucked stupid look on hers face yet again and after five more times of fucking Tsume and filling hers womb and pussy full of his cum Tsume passed out with fucked stupid look on hesr face.

Naruto cover her up took a shower where he did quicky with Shizune got dressed and wet out for the day while walking to the training ground where he would be training but on his way Naruto was spoted by Guren and since Yugao was fallowing Naruto where ever he want filling horny cause she was watching Naruto plow Tsumes pussy stupid and that got her horny. Guren was walking around the Hidden Leaf village hopping to find someone to help hers situation but non was good enough but then she spoted Naruto she beemed with happynes but sudenly she felt a sertain fire was lit up inside her.

Guren's pussy got dripping wet when saw Naruto and she was horny and wanted to fuck but not just any one Guren wanted to get fucked by Naruto and she wasted realy bad Naruto waling around spoted Guren trying to fight hers urges tought she was in pain and rushed to help her Guren seeing that got even more horny so when Naruto got close to her she grabed his arm and pulled him deap in the forest ofcoarse Yugao fallowed them both when all of them were deap in the forest Guren started to strip while saying _Naruto fuck me plz plow my pussy with stud cock make me submit to only make me your slut who'll be willing to get fucked by you turn me into your cock craving bich make your whore who will love to be fucked by you and only ahhhh_ Yugao hearing that could take it anymore to she droped down next to Naruto and started to srip aswell while saying _Naru-chan take me fuck me plow my pussy turn me into your whore slut bitch who will crave your cock and your cock only mark me with your cum your seed make me pregnant with your chil/children ahhh_ Guren said the same lst part what Yugao said but girl wanted to have Narutos children.

Naruto got naked realy fast aswell showing his rock hard cock he made a shadow clone for Yugao who shoved his cock inside hers pussy and plowing hers pussy and womb with a speed that made his hips like blure while the real Naruto plowed Gurens pussy with the same speed as his shadow clone and the forest was filled with moans cause both girls were moaning his name over and over while beeing fucked by Naruto realy fast and realy hard Yugao and Guren orgasmed four to five times while beeing fucked by Naruto Saara was wondering around the forest look for Naruto cause she wanted to say thanks for destrying ranmyaku and for helping to seal ranmyaku flow and she found him plowing Gurens and Yuhaos pussies well ofcoarse Naruto spoting her made a shadow clone to fuck noticed it she striped real fast and when shedow clone apeared infron of her nude with a rock hard cock she took it lined up to hers pussy and Naruto plunged it inside hers pussy and fucked the same way as he was fucking both Guren and Yugao after five times cumming inside of all three girl who where passed out while Naruto and his clones still having his cock indie there pussies hirashing in his Namikaze compound where He and all of his girls lived the included Tsunade and hers asistent along with Kurenai Konan and Mebuki and Mikoto aswell with Kushina but now tw more girls join them Naruto apeared in his room his cloned took there cock out of two girl placed them on the bed Naruto did the same but his cock was still inside Guren but his capet his shadow clone around couse Naruto spoted Saara but he also senced Koyuki getting close and made two shadow clones one for Saara and the other for Koyuki while Saara passed out Koyuki was still beeing fucked by Naruto kage bunshin with a fucked stupid look on hers face and after four more times of coming Koyuki passed out aswell Naruto's clone used hiraishin to get to the real Narutos bed room shadow clone removed his cock out from Koyukis pussy and layd her down on the bed Naruto displed his shadow cloned and getting all of there memoris he came one final time inside Guren womb and pussy took hs cock out of Gurens pussy covered the girl up and went to the hospital for check up.

In the hospital Tsunade had prepared a room for Naruto's inspaction and inside that room Amaru was waiting for him with a dripping wet pussy that wanted to get filled with Narutos cock. Naruto made it that room and was serprised by Amaru who was in hers slutty nurses outfit wating for him with dripping wet pussy.

Naruto got inside the room Amaru placed a serious medical checkup is beeing done so that no one wold enter closed the door and locked it Naruto hearing door getting locked turned around and got the sight of Amaru in hers slutty nurses outfit got rock hard both Naruto and Amaru striped Amaeru kneeled down and deapthroated Narutos cock hard after few more thrusts Naruto came inside Amarus mouth and she drank up every last drop af his cum Amaru stood up bended down placing hers arms on the rooms examination table and said come here my fox stud and fuck this pussy and impregnate me with your child/children.

Naruto hearing that shoved his cock inside Amarus pussy and womb and plowd it so hard and so fast that she was moaning with fucked stupid look after comind foure times and filling Amarus womb and pussy with his baby making juice Amaru passed out Naruto took his and Amarus clothes picked Amaru bridal style and hirashined to his bed room where four other girls where sleeping Naruto placed Amaru in the next to Saara and layd down in the middle between the girls filling tired Naruto pulled covers over all of them while all the girl scuted closer to Naruto and thoes girls whos the closest to Naruto snuggled on his chest and all of them fell a sleep with happy smilles on there faces.

( **A/N sorry that i write this chapter so soon i was planing to whrite this chapter only un Sunday but few unexpected chenges at work happened so i write it today and next chapter will be wrote and uploaded on Sunday so till then please enjoy this one plz i added the girls that you wrote in the your PM's and write your chousen girls in the reviews and i'll add them in the next chapter ohhh and for NaruxHina fans Hinata will be added aswell in the net chapter and now with further adue enjoy** )


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto woke up early saw all the girls in his room a sleep some were in his bed while some were sleeping on the floor Naruto saw that made enough shadow clones for each girl to give him and his shadow clones pussy ass fuck hand job blow job and if lucky boob job aswell,

Naruto got up from the bed while naked and also with morning wood he and his shadow clones made woke the girls up by rubbing there pussies. All the girls woke up feeling someone was fingering them seeing the man the girls love all them jumped on the clones and strted to duck there cocks give hand jobs shove there cocks ins there ass and pussy and let Naruto's clones fuck girls pussy and ass basikly Naruto morning turned into a mass orgy while real Naruto used henge to hide his erection and went out to find a new girl to add to his harem and aportunity sturck again there she was standing behind a man with hood that look liked a cat ears holding Konohamaru hers name is Temari while the man who was holding Konahamaru was a man named Konkuro.

Naruto seeing that used Hiraishin and apeared behind Konkuro with a kunai at his throat while saying _hey pall if you dont want me to slice you throat open i sogjest you let him go or the sexy babe behind me will lose one hers brothers_ both Temari and Konkuro hearing that Temari blushed and getting a better look on Naruto got wet between hers legs while Konkuro paled and let go of Konkuro. Naruto look at the tree and said _i sugject that you lear to be a better team captain or captains asistent red ohh and come out i know your there_ everyone heared that were thinking that Naruto lost but they saw a girl with red hair apear next to Naruto with a crimson red blush on hers face leaned in to Naruto's ear and said _i so you noticed me that meens you must very strong then_ Naruto nodded at that coment and she continued _then you help me and my sister we both are looking for some one who can tame our urges and we both think its you handsome_ Naruto leaned back to hers ear and said while plaicing a note under hers blose between hers EE-cup breasts _come to this adress bring your blondie sister ohh and your both better come without bra and panties cause im gonna fuck both of you till you both pass out_.

She passed Naruto walked to Temari and said what she was told and befor all of them walked away she said _whats your name blondie_ Naruto reaplyed _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze cutie and wahat yours im Gaia and the girl with blond hair hers name is Temar_ hearing that name both got wide eyed the man that was standing before that was the man they were to marrie but some one told them he was dead. But since was horny and hod hard on he was hoping that atleast one would stay and let him fuck her but unknowto Naruto he would be bringing two new girls to his harem all three stoped half way Gaia said _Konkuro go back to hotell room were we're staying and tell senseni that we'll be back tomorrow cause we found a new concvest to take care of._ Konkuro seeing the look of lust and desire in both Tameris and Gaias eyes nodded and vanished with Temaris fan and Gaias goard.

Naruto was about t walk away but was stoped by a voice _hey there handsome how about me and sister help you you with that hard on_ Naruto turned around and saw Gaia and Temari with clothes on bt he could see there nipples showing and and dripping wet pussies that wanted to fucked hard both girls walked closer to Naruto with a sway in there hips when they both were close to Naruto Gaia and Temari presed there boobs to Narutos chest and Naruto hiraishined to neared alley where both girls sucked his cock and then Naruto fucked them while useing his shadow clone Gaia got shadow clone but Temari got real Naruto and both girls were fucked real hard and real fast there moans were filling the alley way.

While Naruto fuck both Temari and Gaia ( **A/N fem Garra** ) there moans were heared by team from Kumo Samui Mabui and Karui heared a noice and wondered where is it coming from and went to look when they found and saw what was making the noice they heared Samui Mabui and Karui pussies got dripping wet. All three girls started to rubb there tights cause the sight of Naruto fucking two girls from Hidden Sand made them horny and they wanted to join Naruto maid three more clones for Samui Mabui and Karui to get fucked by Narutos kage bunshin while all five girls were fucked in the pussy and by Naruto and his shadow clones to female Daimyos whos names were Lady Toki and Lady Haruna were entering the Hidden leafe village two women passed the alley and heareda screeem of pure lust and stoped went back to take a look what going on and saw Naruto a man they fell in love with fucking five girls while using his shadow clones and got horny and there pussies got dripping wet Naruto spoted them and made two more shadow clones.

Naruto and his shadow clones were fucking seven girls mean while in Narutos room orgy was continuing till all the girls passed out and Narutos shadow clones puffed out Naruto reaseving there memories came one final time before all the girls passed out Naruto made one more shadow clone who picked up Temari and his other clones picked up other girls bridal style and hiraishined to his room where his clones placed them un the bed and coved them up for them to sleep while still being horny Naruto spoted Sasame Kin Kotohime Kagero being ascorted by Rin got dressed used a transformation to hide his hard on again went to Kin took by the hand and hirashined to his hide out in the forest where Naruto removed there pants and panties made four more shadow clones and fucked all four girls silly or till all four girls passed out

( **A/N hey ladies and gentlman another chapter in done thanks to you readers keap writing girls you want me to add in he upcoming chapters in reviews and in PM aswell oh and also if you got an idea how for me to start the the next story write thoes ideas in the PM's and i will read them all and now with ferther adue enjoy the story** )


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto was plowing Rin's pussy hard while she had fucked stupid look it seems that he made Rin cum six or seven times in a row whule fucking Rin stupid he felt his cock swell up and noticed that he's goind to cum soon with few more thrusts Naruto came and filled Rin's pussy and womb full with his baby seed feeling huge orgasm Rin passed out.

Naruto too his cock out and squirted few shots of cum from his cock on Rin's back and ass took shower got dressed and wet to train while walking to his training grounds throught the forest he spoted a red haired girl passed out then Naruto rememberd that Kushina told him about his cousin named Karin how she looked even about hers atitude and she was like Kushina was she was pissed off Naruto ran up to her checked her and sighed with releaf knowing that she jsut passed out so Naruto russled up some ingrediants and cooked them up Karing just woke up to the smell of the food that Naruto was cooking after they both were done eating Naruto was about to go to train but was stoped by karin who grabed his arm and was looking at him with lust filled eyes.

Naruto seeing that kissed Karin on the lips and caressed hers body gently his caresses and touch made Karin hot and her pussy got wet Karin couldnt take it anymore took hers clothes off Naruto did the same when Naruto took off his boxers his 15 inch cock poped out of his boxers and slaped Karin's face she looked at Naruto's cock and was drooling she took his cock in hers hand and started stroke it after few minutes Karin started to suck on Narutos cock while Karin was sucking his cock Naruto placed his hands on the back of hers head she noticed it and tought it was a signal to deaptroat his cock and she started to deaptrhoat him Naruto groned he was enjoying the deapthroat few minutes Naruto felt his cock swell up and his ball twitch is was sighn that Naruto was about to cum he yelled _cummminggg_ and showed his cock in Karin throat and came inside it while Karin was drinking his cum she tought ' _mmm his cum taists salty and at the same time sweet i like taists so good'._

Karin took his cock out of hers mouth with a loud pop layd down on hers back and said _ahhhh Naru-chan come fuck me plz take me make me yours and your alone clame me shape my pussy and in form of your cock ruin my pussy for noone but you ahhhhh_ Naruto hearing hers moans and plees lined his up to hers cunt and rammed all of his 15 inched going past hers hymen drawing some blood from hers pussy also goind past hers cervix entering hers womb after he shoved all of his 15 inch cock inside Karins pussy he saw blood coming from it and looked in hers eyes she looked back and said _Naru-kun you worried about that you wont be able take my verginity well dont as you saw i saved my self so that only just you could take my verginity by using speshal seal that only both of us could remove but it seams when i saw you the paper with a seal fell off by it self and now fuck me hard plwo my pussy impregnate me with your chil/children hun im your and your alone AAHHHHHHH._

Naruto hearing that started to ram his cock in and out of Karing pussy while she was moaning his name over and over while beeing fucked by the man she was promised to marrie and that made her happy. While Naruto was fucking Karing he made a shadow clone who lined out his cock to Karin's ass and shoved it in and plowed it aswell Karin felt taht hers both holes were beeig fucked hard fast and deap got fucked stupid look and hers face with hers tongue loled out and hers eyes crosed in the back of hers head she moaned no screamed his name out to the heavens meen while Anko was hiding in the bushed and fingering her self while watching Naruto fucking his so called cousin Naruto heared moans coming form far away made another shadow clone to check it out and his shadow clone spoted Anko nude fingering herself snock up to her grabed hers boobs and groped them she turned hers head around to see who was groping her and was shocked that the man she loved so much was touching hers EE-cup breasts.

Anko was one of thoes girls who was madly inlove with Naruto and every day she played with hers breasts and hers pussy while imagining that hers fingers was Naruto's cock fucking her hard fast and deap and now she was beeing groped by the man she love so much send her to sex heaven Anko stood up turned around layd down took Naruto shaodow clones cock lined it up to hers pussy and said _shoveit fast i want you inside me fuck me plow me pussy with your stud cock do the same thing what your boss is doing to that girl ahhh_ shadow clone Naruto heared her and sshoved his 15 inch cock inside hers pussy and womb and plowed it with speeds that made his hips like blur shadow clone Naruto made a shadow clone as well who shovedhis 15 inch cock insde hers ass and plowed it aswell with the same speed that made his hips like a blur Anko was feeling that both of hers holes were filled with shadow clone Naruto cocks and that gave her fucked stupid look on hers face.

Ino was walking throught the forest finding Narutos shadow clone guarding a spesific area got curious and snock in while Naruto shadow clones turend away for a second one of the shadow clones spoted Ino aproching and displled him self alerting real Naruto and his shadow clones Naruto got idea and said _time to add Ino to my harem_ Naruto made another shadow clone just ot fuck Ino who cought her sneeking around checked under hers dress if she wasnt wearing any underwear and was surprised she dint have any panties or braw on that made hers EE-cup boobs bounce while she was walking up to Narutos shadow clone with hers hips swaying Narutos shadow clone's cock was hard allready but the sight infront of him made him hard as a rock Naruto's shadow clone too Ino by the hips pressed her againts a tree while she wraped hers arms and legs around shadow clone Naruto lined up his cock in fornt of hers pussy and shoved inside hers pussy and bounced on shadow clone Naruto's cock hard S.C Naruto met hers hers thrusts with his made another shadow clone who lind his cock to hers ass and fucked her hard fast and deap while S.C Naruto was fuckeing Inos pussy and womb with Ino having fucked stupid look real dispeled his wind clones whil his and his shadow clones Hiraishined to his bedroom where Ino Anko and Karin fucked meen while another shadow clone that was sent to retreave n item from TenTen's shop was fucking her aswell and using Hiraishin teleported to Narutos bedroom where all four girl were beeing fucked by Naruto and his shadow clones till all of them passed out

( **A/N sorry that i had to skip on last time but i wanted chill a bit and relax cause i had to work next day but this time i wrote this chpater and in the next one a women who has a real character on her try guess who she is well with ferther adue enjoy and keep adding girl in the rewiev and also PM me with the girl you want me to add in the next chapter ohh and thoes who are Kaguya fans i will add her in future chapters so plz wait for hers camio cause im still tring to figure it out in wich chapter to add in this story** )


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Morning came and while Rin Karin Anko and Ino were asleep Naruto was already up fucking TenTen's pussy hard and fast she woke up five minutes earlyer then Naruto and was watching Naruto while he was sleeping TenTen was look at his highly developed body and was feeling somethng moist between hers legs she rubbed hers pussy and and found out that hers pussy was wet from Narutos handsome body while leming there and watching Naruto sleep she was feeling something hard poking on hers knee she removed hers leg and saw that Narutos cock was getting hard TenTen took it stroke it a bit that made Naruto groan a bit she mooved down and started to suck Narutos cock after few bobs she deapthroated his cock hard.

Naruto groaned opened his eyes seeing TenTen deapthroat his cock couldnt take it anymore and cummed inside TenTen's throat she drank up his cum and after few more spurts she took his cock out of her mouth with POP Naruto got out from Anko's arm got up from the bed took TenTen's arm and pooled her in the bathroom where he fucked her hard and deap after Naruto came inside TenTens pussy he pulled out his cock took her into the kitchen and fucked her again.

Naruto fucked TenTen in the living room shower in the hot springs and other places inside the compound after Naruto was done fucking TenTen he placed her on the coutch coverd her up went to the bed room got dressed and went to Hokages Office to have sex with Tsunade and Shizune who ofcoars told Naruto that he was beeing sent on vacation along with his girls all of them were working without day off and they deserved a vacation Naruto hearing that invited her along cause he was missing his Tsunade and Shizune times cause Tsunade was the fift Hokage but Tsunade wanted to step down she but she had to choose a candidate to repalce her she tought Mikoto but chnged her mind cause she saw how Mikoto looks at Naruto with lust filled eyes Tsunade tought Shikaku but he would figurē it out why shi wanted to poromote him as the sixth but then Kakashi poped into hers mind and she knew that he was perfact condidate for the position of the sixth Hokage and sent a letter to the Daimyo with the next candidate for the position of the sixth Hokage and reseaved aproval she gather the croud and called Kakashi with a thret that she would burn his Icha Icha books if his not in hers Office in five minutes and he was there he heared her and said _hmmm you just want to step down so that you and Naruto would fuck each other right_ Tsunade nodded and said _yes._

Kakashi accepted the position of hte Sixth Hokage and with that Tsunade passed the torch to Kakashi and right after that Naruto hearing that Tsuande steped down form hers Hokage position grabed hers arm draged her to neares sex hotel where they fucked till Four PM in the noon and after both Naruto and Tsunde were done celobrating with nonstop fucking Naruto and all of his girls went on vacation they went to Land of Hotsprings where they all of them fucked they went to the Hidden Waterfall Village where all of them fucked again and also Naruto fucked Fu's pussy and added her to his harem next they went to the Land of Grass where they met a girl whos was just like Naruto minus Kyuubi hers name was Naruko they asked few questions to hers Tsunade took a few strends of hair from both Naruto and Naruko and conformed that she was Naruto relative from Kushinas side after Naruto found out that he has another relative besied his mother was happy and got horny and as usual all them fucked Naruko seeing Naruto fuck Tsunade Kurenai and the other girls made her pussy wet and got horny Naruto seeing that made a shadow clone just for her and fucked Naruko and added her to his harem( **A/N sorry but i read few storys were Naruko was mentioned so i thought it would be a good idea to add in this story)** while Naruto and his girls were on vacation they were fucking each other like rabbits in heat and after they made it to to a special island they saw temples with special rune writing they were tring to fure it out what thoes runes ment but coulnt thats when they heard a voice _hear thees thoes who poses a tailed beast with in if seek to meet your friend withing you have come to right place here in the Forest of Beasts you can set you beast within free in from of human and live along with your beast as a couple hello young travelers im Yuki the guardian of thees Temples i see that the three poeple have beasts within and if i gues corectly you want to set then free very well come with me and the rest you can explore the Temple to your hears content while the beasts within are beeing set free_

After few hours Kyuubi Matatabi and Chomey were set free and took a form of three drop dead gorgeous women Kyuubi was wearing Red Kimono that showed hers H-cup breats hers hourglass fugure and also revealed hers long sey legs while Matatabi was wearing Blue Kimono that revealed hers I-cup breast and miniskirt while Chomey was wearing a green Kimono Top that like Kyuubi and Matatabi revealed hers J-cup breats along hers hours glass fugure along with big sexy ass and long legs Kyuubi Matatabi and Chomey were wearing same sandales as Tsunade when all of them met up they Naruto Fu and Yugito alive and well along with female Kyuubi Matatabi and Chomey kyuubi tld everyone hers real name wich was Kurumi and after they exited the temples they went to the nearest hotel were Naruto and his clones fucked his girls Naruto also fucked fem Kurumi Matatabi and Chomey all of them fucked each other till next morning or till they passed out Naruto knowing for sure that all of his girls were now pregnant with his child/children and his wanted that cause he wanted to restore his fathers and mothers clans and that plan was under way

( **A/N sorry that you had to wait for this chapter and in the next chaper i will be adding a cute girl along with special servises in Konoha buti m not gonna tell what thoes servises will be you will have to wait and find out ok ? and now plz enjoy this chapter ohh and sorry if sex scenes werent detailed and also keap asking for the girls you want me to add in the next chapter** )


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Kitsune Harem**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and sorry for my crappy grammer** )

Naruto woke up seeing that Ino was awake aswell got out of the bed took Inos hand and had a quicy with her took a shower and set out for the Hokages Office where Tsunade gave him a tityfuck while Shizune was sucking Narutos cock after Naruto came on Tsunades tits and in Shizunes mouth he asked for D-rank mission and there was one a job request at the massage salon Hitomi Hyuga ( **A/N Hinatas mother** ) was looking for massuers for the job and once Naruto heared that he rushed out of Tsunade Office where he left both Tsunade and Shizune in pleasurefull bliss.

Naruto made it to the massge solan where Hitomi was waiting for him already naked he opened the door and thats when Hitomi pounced on him saying _Naru-chan i saw how you fucked my daughter and i want you to take you hung of a cock and fuck me with it aswell._ Hitomi took out Narutos cock and strated to suck it gently after few minutes she picked up speed and then started to deapthroat Narutos cock meen while Naruto was groaning cause the way Hitomi sucked his cock was like having sex with an angel Hitomi continued to deapthroat Narutos cock then returned to sucking his cock and wraped Narutos cock between hers breasts and was giving his a tityfuck while also was sucking Narutos cock hard felling Hitomis K-cup breasts wraped around his cock and beeing sucked by Hitomi sent him to cloud nine and he started to moan Hitomi continued to give hin tityfuck and suck his cock till Naruto felt his cock swell up in hers mouth.

Naruto felt his cock swell up in Hitomis mouth and placed his hands on the bac of hers head she took it as a sighn removed hers boobs from his cock and started deapthroat him again and after few more deapthroating thrusts Naruto came inside Hitomis mouth sending his cum down hers throat after he cummed inside hers throat and she drank his cum she took out his cock with a loud POP she leyd down on hers back and spried hers legs Naruto seeing that started to drool looking at hers dripping wet pussy Naruto wanted to taist it and with out any worning he came closer to hers clitt and cunt and started to lick hers pussy.

Naruto was licking Hitomis pussy while also playing with hers K-cup tits bygropin them Naruto licked then sucked and then kissed hers pussy and then Naruto shoved his tongue deaper inside Hitomis pussy making screem while she was moaning his name. Naruto was pleasuring Hitomi by lick sucking and kissing her pussy then Naruto started to play with hers clitt by licking it aswell then Naruto mooved up to hers K-cup tits by groping one while sucking the other one.

Naruto was playing sucking licing Hitomis nipple while rolling the other one that made Hitomi moan and screem his name out again. Naruto sucked nad groped hers K-cup tits while moving his hand down to rubb and finger hers pussy while playing with hers clitt using his thumb after few more times moving his fingers Hitomi cummed on them. Naruto took his fingers out of Hitomis pussy and licked hers juices from them then he kissed Hitomi while hers juices were still inside his mouth tasting hers juices made her horny and she counldnt take it anymore and she moaned _Naru-chan please take you hung of a cock and ram it insdie my pussy fuck me please i want you inside me ravige brake me ruin for any other man but you clame me make me yours FUCK ME NARUTO LIKE YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER HINATA._

Naruto hearing that got hard as steal removed his pants and ramed his cock inside Hitomis pussy and fucked her hard. Naruto was banging Hitomis pussy hard while sucking hers K-cup tits after Naruto fliped her so that she was ontop of him. Hitomi seeing that started to bounce on his cock and moaned his name out loud.

But then Naruto flipped her the he was ontop of her too his cock out and sayd _geto n all fours im gonna fuck your ass babe_ Hitomi got on hers hand and knees sticking hers ass out in the open Naruto put his hands on hers hips lined up his cock to hers pussy and ramed his cock inside hers pussy and banged hers pussy hard again.

Naruto leaned in so that his chest was on hers back and played with hers huge tits while banging hers pussy hard after that Naruto pulled her with him while laying down on his back and fucked her seeing her pasition Hitomi started to bounce on his cock meeting his thrusts while moaning his name _ahh Naru-chan fuck me plow my pussy ram your deap inside it bang me like a slut make your whore you cumdump give your childred AHHHHHH_ Naruto liked what he was hearing.

Naruto was raming his cock in and out of Hitomis pussy by banging hers pussy Naruto was thrustinghis cock deap penetrating hers cervix and entering hers womb and fucked it aswell and making her screem out his name loud while Naruto was fucked her there moans were filling the sallon and after few more thrusts Naruto came inside Hitomis pussy and filling hers womb to bad that was one of the safe days cause Naruto wanted to make her pregnant with his children after Naruto was done filling Hitomis pussy and womb he took out his cock and while Hitomi was naked Naruto desided to give a massage by using the pleasure gentle fist that he learened in his familys labrary while Naruto was giving hitomi a massage she was moaning cause Narutos massage was making her feel so good that she was cumming with every touch that Naruto was giving her by massgign her body with pleasure gentle fist.

( **A/N hey guys i made a few mods to this chapter and hope you like them ohh and there will few mods aswell in the next chapter so plz enjoy this chapter to your heates content)**


	14. Chapter 14

Preview.

Authors note: I'm Gammagyro and I'm the new editor for Art. You may have read my reviews on other stories.

I'm pleased to be helping him.

This is my first time editing and doing heavy writing.

All ' Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' movie and filler arcs have been completed as it's two years after the 4th Shinobi war.

We are late getting this small idea out for a few reasons: 1. I originally just put ideas in and small help. 2. We had to come together and agree on the future ideas and lemons. 3. We had to get used to working together. Finally 4. I don't have a computer but an IPhone.

We won't promise perfect grammar but we will try to win you over with near perfect story and planning, good character changes and excellent ideas.

I hope everyone enjoys this preview sorry it's out late.

' Chakra stimulation theory is the idea that the more chakra a person has the more they develop while growing. Of course this doesn't take into account genetics or hereditary. The descendants of those chakra oceans have enhanced features. Shion, Haruna, Koyuki, Kin, Toki and others are descendants of a shinobi with immense reserves. The things effected are the breasts, butt, curves, hotness, physical stamina, sexual stamina and aura of a woman aka her dominance or sexuality. The men get bigger penis, muscles, height, sexual stamina, physical stamina, hotness, and aura.'

' My pops modifies the seal to steal a vast majority of the Kyuubi in me and safely add its reserves to my own DAILY. No wonder I'm always swimming in pussy and ass. I then do a daily take of the Nine Tailed Beasts chakra since the war as I used my old seal as a basis. I already dwarfed Kaguya by the war now I'm sure I can destroy the planet with a punch.'

' Tsunade please take back the hat I'm begging' My Gravity defying silver hair is falling out and losing to gravity dealing with the council! Danzo and the Elders crimes being exposed have driven them bonkers and expect me to do something! I don't know where to begin!'

' How did the councils dark secrets get exposed?! That's it I quit I've had it! I'd rather read porn than deal with this! Done!'

' I managed to hit Amaru directly in the asshole with a custom senbon and due to my slip up and force behind the throw it was spinning one way the wind chakra the other way going deep and drilling her. She was making minute bucking motions with her ass and quietly moaning to the impromptu sex toy. The intense rotation speed, Amaru being horny herself, her own fetishes for being penetrated, fingered or creampied, knowing it was my doing, and her own love of ass fucking had her being the senbons willing, naked, little ass whore almost instantly.'

' I'm Serafall Yuki its a pleasure to meet you Naruto! Strong and warm hands there can't wait to start training you to be Hokage or clan head! Wow strong muscles there you could flex and break steel. Oh sorry for ignoring you Lady Tsunade as I was set by Mei to aid you with Lady Haruna sending someone else as well! When I read the Bingo book and heard Mei's tales of the World Hero I got excited meeting him! Plus training him should be fun!'

' I killed the man selling those potions that increased breast and butt sizes along with making a woman have killer curves. He lied to me as I wanted my growth back due to the bloodline war I was stunted due to constant war needs. I froze his body and shattered it. I was never really accepted after that as most people wanted those guaranteed large assets even women.'

'Minori former head of Maken-Ki here I was sent by Haruna to replace those corrupt old farts along with saggy cold tits over there. What? I'm just saying it's the truth don't give those looks popsicle brain! Plus hottie over there needs training as we both have Lava Release and wants to be Hokage but is inexperienced in multiple areas. Old lady in denial of her age is in charge here I think I'm entitled to my opinion.'

' I may be former leader of Maken-Ki training facility but I never successfully trained anyone. I may have overworked them. Hehehe. Honestly I only got the position because I've successfully dealt with politics before the offer, was powerful at the time, have good friends in high places and scare off enemies due to my carefree nature. No frost cunt I'm not " crazy" or too " wild".'

' You dimension hopped blindly Natsumi, luckily found your way to me and the harem helped perfect the justu.'

' Issei was using dragon aura to get laid by whores and caught a STD. WHAT THE FUCK?! Now what do we do with this scandal?

' Yes! Stick both those large cocks in my tight little ass while you plunder my needy pussy! Ravel Phenix has always secretly watched porn and masturbated to rough fucking! Go harder till I'm a broken slut worthy of only being a sex slave to you my master!'

'How did you undo the Curse?! My body is free of the crystal and curse on top of being older and hotter?! Who or what are you really!

I don't really care anymore but hit that spot in my pussy again till I'm sleeping plastered with a stupid smile on my face! Enemy or not you feel too good to resist!'

' I Chelia Blendy surrender my ass to you please fuck me well. Oh all right you can use a clone I'll suck it off too. Lyon not caring about me is the last straw after our times together on the battlefield and I even went to a lot of work learning about adult life such as sex and bills. I took classes so please make me forget about him.'


End file.
